Ve stínu
by kudlanka
Summary: Shikamaru! JEEEJ! Žádný děj, žádná hloubka... PWP? Kdo potřebuje děj, když se Shika svlíkne, muhehe. Připojte se, v Listové může váš lotos vykvést i dvakrát za sebou


Pár slov úvodem...

Tuto povídku bych chtěla věnovat jednomu člověku, který mě v tu nejméně očekávanou dobu nakopl do nebeských výšin. Byl to jeden z krásných okamžiků v umělcově (hehe :P ) životě, na který se nezapomíná. Arigatou, Vrana-chan .

PS:omlouvám se za psychické újmy na zdraví způsobené čtením mé povídky nebo úvodu. Prosím, pokud vám slova jako "penis", "bradavka" nebo "bondáž" dělají potíže, nepokračujte ve čtení :P

* * *

**Ve stínu...**

Vždycky jsem si myslela, že je to pro něj tak příhodné. Stín.

Když jsem poprvé viděla jeho techniku stínového poutání v akci (a slyšela tu jeho hlášku o tom, že se to takhle už dávno nejmenuje), nemohla jsem se ubránit pocitu, že je sexy. _Příliš_ sexy na někoho, kdo se zdá být navenek tak laxní.

A čím víc jsem ho po očku sledovala, tím víc jsem mu začala propadat. Ve skrytu jsem si vychutnávala všechno, co dělal. To, jak pomalu nazdvihá jedno obočí před tím, než z něj vypadne jeho obvyklý komentář že je to „příliš problematické". Ten milý způsob, jak zdraví Chojiho, o kterém vím, že je jeho nejlepší přítel (myslím, že si toho asi nikdo nevšiml, ale vždy, když ho pozdraví, oči se mu tak mile usmějí). A ta jeho kousavá ironie, kterou nasadí vždy, když je řeč o holkách a o vztazích... Nevím, co to přesně je, ale je něco na něm, něco v něm, mě k němu začalo přitahovat.

Tak jsem začala používat jeho vlastní techniku proti němu. Špehovala jsem ho ve stínu. Byla jsem mu navěšená v patách, sledovala jsem ho na každém kroku. Kam chodí, s kým chodí, jestli se s někým nestýká. Zpočátku jsem se snažila, abych se udržela v tajnosti, ale pak už mi to začalo být jedno. On totiž nechodil nikam a nic nedělal. _Vůbec_ nic.

Asi jsem čekala příliš - nějaké tajné schůzky, cokoliv neobvyklého, aspoň, aby sem tam švihl pohledem po nějaké dívce (nebo klidně i chlapci, porážku například od Nejiho bych klidně snesla), ale Shikamaru se zdál naprosto odolný jakýmkoliv svodům.

KUSA!

Párkrát jsem to zkusila sama, nepatřím sice zrovna mezi štíhlé proutky, ale mám své křivky a jsem na ně patřičně hrdá.

Ale nic.

Moje tílko s velkým výstřihem a kočičkou s příhodně umístěnými tlapkami sice způsobilo pár nosebleedů, ale Shikamaru ani neotočil hlavu od mraků, které tak zarytě a neustále sledoval.

KUSA! KUSA!

Možná, že jsem si měla koupit tričko s jelenem...

On je tak...rezervovaný. Vzdálený. _Nedostupný_. To mě rozpalovalo ještě víc! Ten jeho delikátní profil, nastavený jemné záři slunce, pohybující se mraky vytvářející na jeho tváři stínové obrazce, rozkošná křivka jemného obočí, úzká linka rtů k nakousnutí...ten jeho dlouhý odhalený krk, který jen škemral o nakousnutí... a níž... Vesta, kterou mám sto chutí rozepnout a hladit, líbat, _milovat_ tělo pod síťovaným trikem...

Nechápu to. Má všechno – nejenom, že je mimořádně sexy a má perfektní postavu – je vysoký, štíhlý a jako každý shinobi (snad s výjimkou těch, co používají nějaká úchylná jutsu typu lidská masová koule – sorry Choji ale to je fakt hnus) má dokonalou postavu – svaly vypracované od házení shurikenů a kunaiů a blokací úderů... a i když je Shikamaru spíše bojovník na dálku, vím, že jeho tělo je přesně takové. Jednou jsem ho viděla bez vesty, jenom v tom neuvěřitelně sexy tričku...

Viděla jsem, jak obepíná jeho hruď, s každým nádechem a výdechem stoupá a klesá, viděla jsem překrásnou křivku těch delikátních rukou, které byly svalnaté tak akorát, aby mne unesly v náručí, ale přesto štíhlé a neuvěřitelně sexy, to překrásné ploché bříško, po kterém bych nejradši přejížděla špičkami prstů, abych se přesvědčila, jestli je tak delikátní, jak vypadá, a ty jeho kalhoty... určité místo rozhodně vypovídá o tom, že Shikamaru je chlap, a já bych tak ráda věděla, jakej...

A ty jeho nožičky... nemůžu si pomoct a ačkoliv ve mně snad každá část jeho těla probouzí takřka zvířecí pudy, ty jeho nožičky jsou prostě k sežrání...

Miluju ten způsob, jakým má překřížené nohy, když leží na lavičce. Jak mu ze sandálů koukají špičky prstů ve mně evokuje představu nějakého medvídka. Možná líného mývala, co se jen tak sluní, a já bych na toho mývala nejradši skočila, přišpendlila ho k té lavičce a prostě ho sežrala. Kousek po kousku bych si ho vychutnala, oloupala bych z něj tu jeho vnější línou slupku a odhalila toho pravého Shikamara, živého a pulzujícího. Moje fantazie mi při pohledu na něj nabízí padesát různých způsobů, jak bych si ho mohla vzít, chtěla bych na něj skočit, vzít si ho, donutit ho skučet a volat mé jméno, donutit ho cítit stejné šílenství, jaké cítím já při pohledu na něj...

Shikamaru je tak neuvěřitelně _sexy_. A má ještě něco navíc, je to ohromné veliké plus, které je zároveň možná i důvod toho, jaký je. Je totiž inteligentní. Velmi inteligentní. _Příliš_ inteligentní.

Viděla jsem ho, když hrál s Asumou tu blbou hru, porazil ho ve třech tazích dokonale propracovanou strategií, kterou si dlouho promýšlel v té jeho póze se sepjatýma rukama

Argh...on je tak sexy, když přemýšlí...Jeho obličej - zavřené oči, dvě úzké křivky obočí a tenká linie rtů - vypadá božsky, když přemýšlí... A pak, vždycky, když přijde na řešení, otevře oči a rty zkroutí do toho zvláštního vítězoslavného napůl úšklebku napůl úsměvu.

Ještě štěstí, že tu jeho praštěnou hru nehraju. Myslím, že bych místo toho, abych se soustředila na tah, bych se soustředila na jeho tahy... na ty jeho přivřené oči a tu jeho „inteligenční pečeť", jak jsem si jí pro sebe nazvala... myslím, že by to skončilo tak, že bych na něj skočila a řekla mu, že moc přemýšlí... a pak... Hm, pak by mě asi ze sebe shodil a řekl mi, že já zase nepřemýšlím vůbec... proč je to všechno tak problematické!

KUSA! KUSA! KUSA!

Mám takový pocit, že s tím nemůžu nic udělat. Moje obsese Narou bude moje záhuba. Navíc ztrácím veškeré naděje, že mám vůbec šanci na úspěch. Kdybych mohla, tak na něj prostě přestanu myslet, ale ani to nejde. Ani dlouhé procházky po lese už mi nepomáhají. Moje frustrace se jen a jen prohlubuje. Studené sprše jsem taky nikdy nefandila, ale myslím, že by mi ani to nepomohlo. Stačí mi jenom ho vidět a už se nažhavím tak, že mám pocit, že se mi kouří z uší. Když se na mě podívá, cítím se, jako bych měla tělo paralyzované tím jeho jutsu...

Počkat...

Já **MÁM** tělo paralyzované tím jeho... co to...

„Hm... konečně sis mě všimla. Máš štěstí, že nejsem nepřítel, co tě chce zabít. Byla bys snadný terč."

Zvednu pohled a naproti stojí ON- tenká linka rtů zvednutá v úsměvu, v tom neuvěřitelně sexy úšklebku, kterým dává najevo, že má naprostou kontrolu nad situací. Pod nohama se mu táhne stín, který se spojuje s mým a drží moje tělo v šachu. Ruce uvolňuje z pečeti, kterou jutsu vytvořil, a nechává je volně klesnout podél těla.

„Co to má sakra znamenat? Koukej mě pustit, Naro!"

Jak to, že jsem ho neslyšela? Jak dlouho za mnou takhle šel? Proboha... snad mě neslyšel, jak si pro sebe povídám... to by byla... KATASTROFA...

„Pch, jak problematické... vysvětlovat ti to, co je naprosto jasné..."

„Nani?"

Jsem totálně zmatená a snažím se sebrat všechny svoje síly, abych se alespoň nějak pohnula, něco udělala, cokoliv, ale nejde to. Vidím, jak se sebevědomě usmívá, když vidí mojí marnou snahu. Z jeho jutsu není úniku.

Sakra! Začínám panikařit! Ne, že by tohle nebyla součást mého snu, ale tenhle Shikamaru mě drobátko děsí. Jeho oči vůbec nejsou tytéž líné oči, co bezcílně bloumají po nebi. Jsou to oči lovce, který zahnal svoji kořist do kouta.

„Hele, Shikamaru, co, kdybys mě pustil, a..."

„Ne."

V hlase mu zajiskří a mám pocit, že si se mnou jen tak hraje. A ten úsměv, co se mu objevil na tváři... je to ten samý vítězný úsměv, se kterým oznamuje Asumovi, že ho zase porazil.

Nasucho polknu. Tohle se mi přestává líbit...

Udělá krok vpřed... a já, nucená silou jeho jutsu, taky.

„O co ti sakra jde?"

Snažím se nekoktat. Mysli! Mysli! V hlavě mám ale vakuum, vakuum, ve kterém silně rezonuje Shikamarův hlas. Husina, která mi z něj naskakuje, mi na sebedůvěře taky nepřidává.

„Myslím, že je načase něco si ujasnit.."

Nakloní hlavu na stranu a já, donucená jeho stínem, udělám totéž.

„Cože? Ujasnit? Co jako?"

„Pchch... přestaň na chvíli plkat, jo? Sheesh, všechny ženské jsou stejné."

Ughn... zalapám po dechu. Připadám si jako debil.

Vidí, že mě definitivně umlčel. Další sebevědomý úšklebek.

Udělá další krok vpřed. A já s ním.

„Všiml jsem si, že mě už delší dobu sleduješ."

KUSA! Průser! Ačkoliv... on si mě všiml? Že by... že by úspěch?

„Tvoje technika nebyla zrovna super tajná, nebylo těžké tě odhalit."

Sakra! Špatný první dojem. Hodně špatný.

Další krok blíž.

Mysli! Mysli! Sledoval tě?! Proč? „Tak proč jsi nic neřekl..."

„Čekal jsem, co budeš dělat. Jak se budeš chovat." Pobaveně se pousměje.

Nějak se mi to všechno vymyká z rukou...

Jestliže mě sledoval, ví o mě... naprosto všechno. Všechny moje ujetý obličeje, který dělám, když ho potají sleduju, všechny ty moje frustrovaný vzdechy, ví o mě úplně všechno... Teď už na něj v žádným případě nemůžu působit jako hodná milá a vzorná dívka, ne po tom všem, co se mi muselo zračit na obličeji, když... když...

Postoupíme o další krok.

Shikamaru mnou pomocí jeho stínu posouvá jak figurkou na šachovnici. V napjatém tichu občas někde zašramotí veverka nebo ptáček.

Co budu dělat?

Vidím ho, jak se nadechuje, že mi něco řekne.

Teď se mi určitě vysměje, ztratila jsem veškeré iluze.

Nara Shikamaru, démon v lidské podobě, se mi teď potupně vysměje, totálně mě znemožní (ne, že bych si to už nezařídila sama) nějakou jeho trefnou kousavou poznámkou a už nikdy se nebudu moct svobodně projít po ulici, aniž bych se pod tíhou hanby propadla. Budu se muset vystěhovat z Konohy a žít v lese, jíst jenom kořínky, červy a žáby a pít dešťovou vodu a čaj z kopřiv a umřu na zápal plic, protože si neumím postavit ani stan...

„Myslela sis, že jsem necítil tvůj pohled, když jsem ležel na lavičce a sledoval mraky?"

Teď to přijde... čekám ránu. Nemůžu se na něj dívat. Zavřu oči a chci, aby to bylo rychle za mnou.

„Mraky jsou sice fajn, ale _ty_ jsi mnohem zajímavější."

Oči se mi zeširoka otevřou překvapením. Mám pocit, že jsem se přeslechla.

„Vždycky jsem si myslel, že holky jsou otrava, ale _ty_..."

Další krok.

Zeširoka se na mě usmívá. Cítím, jak se mi hrne krev do tváří. Znamená to **to**, co si myslím, že to znamená?

„Sice vypadáš navenek obyčejně, ale hluboko v tobě to vře."

Nasucho polknu. Dívá se na mě nerozluštitelným pohledem.

„Abych řekl pravdu... líbilo se mi, když jsem věděl, že se na mě díváš."

Další krok.

„Líbil se mi ten způsob, _jak_ se na mě díváš. Nikdy před tím se na mě nikdo nedíval jako ty."

Další krok.

Krev mi pulzuje v hlavě a snažím se sama sebe přesvědčit, že se to skutečně děje.

„Líbilo se mi tě sledovat, když jsem udělal... třeba... tohle..."

Sundavá si vestu... a já také. Hážeme je na zem a postupujeme o další krok.

Tenkrát, jak si sundal vestu...myslela jsem, že mu bylo horko, ale udělal to schválně... hraje si se mnou a vychutnává si svojí převahu...

Nikdy bych do něj ale neřekla, že bude tak... _přímý. _Tak_ dominantní. _

Tohle se mi... začíná líbit.

Pohled mi sklouzne na jeho síťované tričko. Napíná se pod jeho klidnými a uvolněnými nádechy a výdechy. Vidím jeho zvedající se hrudník, jak se pod ním rýsují žebra, skoro cítím, jak se pod mým pohledem jeho triko zmenšuje, scvrkává, a ještě více vydává na odiv jeho dokonalé tělo. Projede mnou vlna vzrušení a kdyby mi to sevření jeho stínu dovolilo, otřásla bych se. Tohle je tak pekelně dobré, chci víc...

„O tomhle jsem přesně mluvil. Rozšířené zorničky, zrychlené dýchání,"

Snažím se zklidnit svůj dech, poručit mému tělu, ale Shikamarův hlas, pohled, úsměv způsobuje pravý opak. Kdyby mě tak pustil z toho jeho jutsu... strhala bych z něj oblečení a...

Natočí hlavu na stranu a trochu přivře oči. „Červenáš se."

Tiše se zasměje, když vidí, co to se mnou dělá. Je tak ďábelsky rafinovaný...

Jen tam tak stojí, usmívá se a dívá se na mě. Dlouze, zkoumavě a mlčky.

Kdybych mohla, roztrhám ten jeho stín na kusy. Proč mě k němu nepustí? Jak dlouho mě ještě chce trápit? Copak nevidí, co to se mnou dělá?

Další krok blíž. Jsme od sebe asi 6 metrů.

Vidím, jak polkne a rozšíří se mu oči. Stojí mi bradavky.

„Líbí se mi, když vidím, co s tebou dělám..." Jeho hlas je hluboký, chraptivější.

5 metrů.

Blížíme se k sobě, vražedně pomalu. Jak mě může takhle zákeřně trápit...

4 metry.

Mám pocit, že vybouchnu. Potřebuji se nadechnout, topím se v jeho stínu a chci se nadechnout, nadechnout jeho vůně, chytit se jeho ramen, jeho těla...

3 metry.

Potřebovala bych si setřít pot z obličeje, ale moje tělo se ani nepohne.

2 metry.

Slyším jeho dech, snažím se ze všech sil se osvobodit z jeho jutsu, tohle je šílenství, zešílím, pokud se mě nedotkne...

Další krok.

Je tak blízko... kdybych... kdybych jen mohla natáhnout ruku... dotknout se ho... chytit ho... cítit ho v sobě... potřebuju ho... blíž...

Vydám ze sebe frustrovaný vzdech a on se zasměje.

Shikamaru...

Stojí takový kousek, kousíček ode mě... cítím jeho vůni, ale já chci víc, chci ho celého. Vidím, jak se jeho hruď trhavě zvedá.

Už není tak klidný. Rty má sevřené v úzkou linku a sleduje mě. Nemůžu než parafrázovat to, co mi před chvílí sám řekl. _Nikdy se na mě nikdo takhle nedíval._ Jeho oči bloudí po mém těle, sledují moje křivky, můj krk, moje prsa, moje boky, moje tělo, cítím, jak po mě jeho pohledy stékají a propalují se do mě. Vím, že mě chce. Je hladový a žádostivý.

„Shikamaru..." Nepoznávám svůj hlas, je hrubý a ochraptělý, jako kdyby mě sevření jeho stínu dusilo.

Nakloní se ke mě, tak těsně, že bych přísahala, že se naše tváře dotkly. Všechno se ve mně bouří, křičí, vší svou mentální silou se k němu natahuju, ale udělám jen to, co mi dovolí jeho stín.

Vedeni stejným pohybem, stejným tempem, nakloníme se k sobě. Vidím jasně řezanou linii jeho ušního lalůčku, vypadá tak... tak...

Bože...

U mého ucha ucítím jemný horký dech, když Shikamaru promluví.

„Chci si tě vychutnat. Chci, aby ses na mě dívala a já viděl, jak moc mě chceš. Chci vidět, jak moc tě dokážu rozpálit."

„Shikamaru... koukej mě pustit a já ti ukážu, jak moc tě chci..." zasyčím navztekaně.

Zachichotá se, je to ďábelský, zákeřný chichot.

„To je to, co se mi na tobě líbí. Ten tvůj oheň, snažíš se ho schovat, ale doutná pod povrchem."

Jeho hlas se opře o mojí citlivou kůži na krku. Intenzita toho pocitu mě donutí zavřít oči. Poprvé jsem vděčná za jeho stín, bez něj bych sebou sekla.

„Shi...ka...ma...ru..." vydám ze sebe zoufalý šepot.

„Musím uznat, že jsem na chvíli přemýšlel o tom, že se na to všechno vykašlu a prostě si tě vezmu."

Slyším, jak dýchá do mého ucha.

Cítím jeho rty tak blízko mé pokožce, že se mi z toho točí hlava.

Zaskučím.

Chvíli mám pocit, že se zase můžu hýbat. Skoro jako kdyby Shikamaru bojoval sám se sebou a sám nevěděl, co chce. JAK to chce. Pak se ale stínové sevření zase vrátí zpátky a já lituju toho, že jsem se nepohnula, když jsem měla možnost.

Uslyším, jak polkne. Jeho horký dech mě polechtá u ucha.

„Chci vidět, jak se přede mnou svlékáš.

Chci slyšet, jak voláš moje jméno.

Chci, abys škemrala a prosila, abych si tě vzal." poslední slova jen zavrčel.

Cítím jeho tělo tak blízko mému, naše těla se dotýkají, cítím jeho dech na mém krku a něco uvnitř mě se hroutí. Mám pocit, jako když se pode mnou hroutí půda a já se musím něčeho zachytit, jinak spadnu do propasti.

Polknu a prudce zavřu oči. Intenzita toho, co cítím, je na mě moc. Nevím, jak se s tím mám vypořádat. Nevím, co mám dělat.

Cítím, jak se oddaluje, teplo jeho těla je pryč. Využívám opory jeho stínu a přemýšlím. Se zavřenýma očima, zmatená. Nevím, jak daleko chci, aby tohle zašlo. Už si nejsem jistá ničím. Ani sama sebou.

Slyším, jak ze sebe vydá překvapený zvuk. Najednou je opora jeho stínu pryč. Roztřesou se mi kolena, ale dokážu v sobě posbírat dostatek síly a ustát to.

Cítím, jak se ke mně zase přiblížil.

Pořád neotvírám oči.

Bere mou hlavu do dlaní.

Po zádech mi přeběhne mráz a já se celá rozklepu

.

Neodvažuji se otevřít oči.

Zašeptá moje jméno.

Škubnu sebou.

„Podívej se na mě. Prosím, podívej se mi do očí." V očích se mu zračí strach, překvapení a slabý záblesk viny.

„Já... omlouvám se. Asi...asi jsem to přehnal. Myslel jsem, že mě chceš, ale možná, možná, že jsem to přehnal. Možná, že chci víc já tebe a špatně jsem si to vyložil."

Jsem v šoku. Přísahala bych, že vidím, jak se mu v očích hromadí slzy.

„Nechtěl bych ti ublížit. Jestli chceš odejít..."

Půda pod mýma nohama je pryč. Padám do propasti a strhávám ho s sebou...

Vrhnu se na něj, hladově a nešikovně, rukama si ho chytnu kolem krku a přitáhnu si ho k sobě. Políbím ho, možná až příliš prudce, zacvakají nám zuby, ale je mi to jedno, dokud u sebe cítím teplo jeho těla.

Odstrčí mě a já ublíženě zakňučím. Udýchaně a nevěřícně se na mě podívá.

„Co to sakra bylo? Myslel jsem, že už to nechceš, já myslel jsem, že..."

„Moc myslíš." Vpálím mu do obličeje a zase se na něj vrhnu. Jeho rty jsou tak sladké, opojné, chtěla bych je celé spolykat, chtěla bych se rozpustit v jeho horkých ústech, divoce do sebe vsávám jeho jazyk, vychutnávám si tu plnou chuť v mých ústech, jeho jazyk je jako ještěrka, svíjí se a bojuje o svobodu s tím mým... a nakonec se mi vyškubne.

Cítím, jak Shikamaru lapá po dechu a jeho ruce mě zase odstrčí.

Prudce oddechuje, jeho hruď se mu divoce zvedá, a oči má zastřené. Jak jsem si ho k sobě snažila přitáhnout, vytáhla jsem mu pár spodních vlasů z culíku, které teď zmateně poletují ve větru.

Snažím se zase si ho k sobě přitáhnout, ale zarazí mě.

„P...počkej chvíli..."

Pohladím ho ukazováčkem zezadu na krku a vidím, jak sebou pod mým dotykem škubl. Sundá moje ruce z jeho krku a drží mě kolem zápěstí. Jeho stisk je pevný, ale není bolestivý.

„Počkej... prosím..."

Vypadá to, jako kdyby se v sobě snažil posbírat vnitřní síly. Chvíli to trvá, ale zdá se, že se nakonec uklidní. Podívá se na mě a jeho oči jsou vážné.

„Myslel jsem, že už to nechceš, když ses před tím tak zarazila. Vypadala jsi jako, že toho lituješ, a já nechci, abys toho litovala. Nechci, aby sis myslela, že jsem tě využil."

Vypadá tak starostlivě. Je tak sladký. Tak neuvěřitelně SEXY že mám pocit, že se zblázním, jestli ho v sobě hned teď neucítím, ale ovládnu se. Nechci přece, aby měl výčitky.

„Potřebovala jsem si to ujasnit. Tolik jsi mě rozpálil, že jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli bych snesla víc, aniž bych dostala infarkt."

Trochu jsem zalhala. Je pravda, že jsem na chvíli nevěděla, jestli to doopravdy chci nebo ne, ale teď jsem si jistá. Ten výraz v jeho očích byl starostlivý a upřímný a krom toho...

Cítím, jak mě tlačí jeho příliš těsné kalhoty a prostě ho musím mít. Nemůžu se otočit a dělat, že se nic nestalo, že mě nevzrušuje, když každá buňka v mém těle po něm křičí.

„Aha."

Obočí mu překvapeně vyjede nahoru. On je tak neuvěřitelně vražedně sexy, když přemýšlí, když je nejistý, je tak... k _sežrání..._

Zase se nakloním, ale zastaví mě dřív, než se vůbec dostanu k těm jeho vražedně svůdným rtům.

„Nechci, abys litovala, jestli budeme pokračovat."

„Budu litovat, jestli nebudeme pokračovat."

Vypadá to, že chce ještě něco dodat. „Já..."

Neovládnu se a když povolí sevření na mém zápěstí, vyškubnu se mu a přitlačím dlaň na jeho kalhoty.

Skoro poposkočí a vyjekne tak, že mám až pocit, že jsem mu ublížila. Dívám se na jeho tvář-zakloněná hlava, skousnutý dolní ret, oči zavřené. Sevření jeho druhé ruky kolem mého zápěstí se stalo ocelové.

„Shika?" Tázavě a trochu bázlivě se na něj podívám.

Všechno se najednou stane tak rychle. Otevře oči a s animalistickým zvukem se na mě vrhne. Cítím jeho rty na mých, jeho jazyk mi oplácí totéž, co jsem dělala já jemu, vsává mě do sebe, _okusuje_ můj jazyk, cítím, jak po mě jeho ruce divoce putují, vší silou mě k sobě tiskne, že mám až pocit, že ze mě chce vymačkat všechen dech.

Vsunu mu ruku pod tričko a on sebou překvapeně škubne.

„Máš studené ruce." Zasyčí pobaveně a pak začne okusovat moje ucho. Ruka na jeho zádech ustrne a na okamžik si jen vychutnávám ten krásný pocit, když přejíždí rty po mém krku. Vsává mojí jemnou kůži a pokaždé, když ji jemně skousne, moje ruka se mu zaboří do zad.

Cítím, jak se jeho tíha na mém těle zesiluje, tlačí mě k zemi a moje kolena se ochotně podvolí.

Na okamžik se ode mě oddálí a já se nervózně podívám na zem vedle mé hlavy – pak ale ucítím, jak mi dává ruku pod hlavu a zvedá mě – rozprostírá pode mnou jeho tričko, co si sundal a já to ani nepostřehla. Podívám se na něj a on se usměje.

„Nechci, aby tě kdejaká havěť poštípala."

Usměju se a vychutnávám si pohled na jeho dokonalé tělo – je svalnaté, štíhlé a pružné, dokonalé v každém detailu. Cítím, jak se na mě zase sklání, vyhrnuje mi tričko a začíná ochutnávat kůži na mém bříšku. Jazykem přejíždí kolem pupíku a postupuje výš. Zakusuje se mi do slabin, olizuje a okusuje mi žebra a já mám pocit, že z toho zešílím, nadzdvihám pánev, abych byla blíž jeho horoucímu tělu a přeju si, aby si už konečně sundal kalhoty, protože ten strašlivý hladový pocit uvnitř mě už asi dlouho nevydržím.

„Shikaa..." bolestivě zasténám a on jenom něco tázavě zamumlá a pokračuje v olizování a okousávání mého těla, zatímco si jeho ruce našly cestu k mým prsům, což ve mně způsobilo menší výbuch.

Vydám ze sebe zvířecí výkřik a chytnu ho za culík. Trochu zatahám, aby zvedl hlavu a podíval se mi do očí.

„Jestli tě v sobě do minuty neucítím, zešílím."

Chvíli se na mě jenom konsternovaně dívá a já využívám jeho nečinnosti, zdvihám se na loktech a úplně si sundavám tričko a podprsenku. Jeho reakce na má odhalená nahá prsa byla více než potěšující- vrhne se na ně a začne je okusovat, dráždit moje bradavky, jeho jazyk je horký a tlak jeho nahého hrudníku na mém těle je k _nevydržení_.

Obemknu nohy kolem jeho pasu a zmáčknu ho. Bolestivě vyjekne a mě se trochu zamlží před očima, když cítím přes látku jeho kalhot ten obrovský tlak.

„Už... to... nevydržím..." zavrčím nenasytně a vší silou ho překulím na záda. Překvapeně vydechne, když vidí, že si sundavám i zbytek oblečení a najednou se po něm plazím úplně nahá.

Ani sama nevím, co to se mnou přesně je, ale cítím, že prostě musím ochutnat každou část jeho těla. Vypočítavě se na něj nakloním a svým nahým klínem přejedu mezi jeho nohama. Přitisknu se k němu vší silou. Jako kdybych ho zatlačila do země, tak moc sebou škubne a bolestně zavzdychá. Hlavu má zakloněnou dozadu a přímo mi nabízí ten jeho delikátní krk...

Nevydržím to a natáhnu se k němu, abych ochutnala tu jemnou linii. Hoří pod mým jazykem, cítím, jak mu pod poddajnou kůží divoce pulzuje srdce. Moje nahé tělo se k němu tiskne a zatímco si vychutnávám jeho citlivý krk, chytne mě oběma rukama za zadek a přirazí mě k sobě.

Hlasitě zasténám a slyším, jak se pode mnou tiše uchichtne, jeho smích se ale změní ve sténání, když se mu trochu drsněji zakousnu do krku.

„Minuta... je... pryč..." vysouká ze sebe přerušovaně a cítím, jak mě jedním lehkým švihem ze sebe shazuje. Zase ležím na zemi a hladově ho sleduju, jak si sundavá kalhoty. Když ho uvidím, trochu se mi zatočí hlava. Věděla jsem, že je chlap, ale netušila jsem, že tak velkej...

Ďábelsky se usměje a pomalu se snáší mezi moje nohy. Naše nahá stehna se setkají... jeho pokožka je jemná a horká. Slyším, jak hlasitě dýchá, jeho hlas se láme ve stenech, které se v sobě snaží zadusit.

„Shi...ka..." nadzvednu můj hladový klín a letmo se jím dotknu špičky jeho penisu.

„Mmmm" vydá ze sebe mručivý zvuk a dlaní na mém břiše mě přitlačí k zemi. Cítím, jak mě zvědavě zkoumají jeho prsty.

„Shi...kaa..." Vyjdu mu vstříc, aby věděl, že jsem na něj víc než připravená.

„Jak... problematické..." těžce ze sebe vyfuní a začne do mě pomalu pronikat.

Zvyšující tlak v mém těle způsobuje exploze. Ale to nestačí.

„Pře...staň... plkat..." vydechnu ze sebe před tím, než ho stisknu stehny a plně ho do sebe vtáhnu.

Vykřiknu, bolestí i vzrušením, a Shikamaru na chvíli ustrne. Stačí mu ale malé stisknutí mých stehen a začne se ve mně pomalu pohybovat. Pomalý pohyb je rychlejší a rychlejší, mám pocit, že ohňostroj v mé hlavě začíná vybuchovat, hlasitě ho pobízím, aby pokračoval, rychleji, tvrději, svírám ho stehny a on skučí, slyším ho, jak šeptá moje jméno, hlasitě ho vykřikuje a s šíleným tempem do mě přiráží, cítím, jak jím začíná třást vlna a pomalu se vzdouvá i ve mně...

„... ještě... chvilku..." zašeptám a on pokračuje, cítím, jak se ve mně rozlévá jeho teplo a s každým jeho přiražením jsem i já blíž a blíž, najednou mám pocit, že hluboko uvnitř mě cosi explodovalo a já hlasitě vykřiknu jeho jméno a stisknu ho třesoucími se koleny.

Sesune se na mě a já ho obejmu po zpocených zádech. Pohladím ho a s rukama kolem jeho krku čekám, až mě přejde třesavka.

Naše dýchání se postupně uklidňuje a já se začínám probírat z oparu a uvědomovat si, co se stalo. Hlava mě bolí, protože jí mám na nějakém kořenu, záda mám odřená a mezi vlasy mám listí a trávu. Nakonec jsme skončili úplně jinde, než kde pro mě tak ohleduplně rozprostřel jeho tričko.

Cítím, že se nadzvedá, jemně povolím stisk kolem jeho krku.

Podívá se na mě a usměje se.

„Co?"

„Máš strašně silný stehna. Málem jsi mě rozmáčkla. A navíc jsi mi zkazila celý můj plán."

Nasadí vyčítavý výraz.

„Před tím sis nestěžoval."

„Ale teď jo."

Nadechnu se, ale rychle zapomenu, co jsem mu chtěla odvětit, když se ke mně zase nakloní a políbí mě. Krátce, něžně a mile.

Pohladím ho vzadu na krku a vytáhnu mu z vlasů malou větvičku.

„Shikamaru?"

„Hm?"

„Nemáš náhodou papírový kapesníčky?"

„Ne."

„Hm, tak tohle bude problematické."

Podívám se na něj a on se široce usmívá a v očích mu jiskří. Nakonec se rozesmějeme oba dva a to tak hlasitě, že několik ptáků poděšeně vylétne z koruny stromů. Jestli nás předtím nikdo neslyšel, teď nás určitě uslyšela celá Konoha.

-KONEC-

* * *

WEEHEE! Tak co? Jaký to bylo? Málo bondáže, co? Já vím... to bylo moje romantické období XD Škoda jen, že s Shipuundenem už to není, co to bývalo. Tsk tsk.

Komentujte! Flame-ujte! Žádná psychologie postav! Mizerná zápletka! Pomalý rozjezd! A co ta trapná rádoby psychologická scéna, která naprosto přerušila sexuální napětí??

Hm. Já vím. Ale víte, kde mi to je? Přesně tam, kde se mi sbíhají tenketsu... :P

Sayonara Naruto... R.I.P.


End file.
